Rids, The Beginning
by ridersjet
Summary: The back story or Rids from my other story VGCats - THE WAY IT SHOULD BE.  Love yet fills this story as well. This story takes place a couple years before they meet the VG crew.
1. The Start

It's September 23rd, 1994 ,a beautiful day. The sun is rising like a blossom opens into a rose. The birds sing like a chorus in a church. All was like a normal day but for one miraculous thing happened on this day. A baby cat was born to a newly wed couple. "What shall we call our new son," the happy mother asked her new husband. "We shall name him Rids honey." As the day comes to the end no one knows how special this baby is gonna be in the next couple years of this kids life.

This kid isn't a normal kid, he has the power to see people's true feelings and become powerful enough to protect a friend. He shall never turn his back on anybody when they are in need he also has the heart of a lion his parents say. There was a slight problem he didn't know about his power. His parents knew about it but they weren't allowed to tell him until he had reached the age of 16.

Right now he has a couple of friends who always stay and help him when he is in need. Star the girl of his dreams, also very Cheery. Randy an intelligent young man the youngest in the group also has the ability to make a joke out of thin air to cheer up our group. Sprung may be short but he is able to stay by your side no matter what the problem was he will always bring you to your normal self. Scar strong and such a knucklehead he may seem like a mean person but will never turn away from a problem. And last but not least Keary is the shortest yet the LOUDEST yet a heartwarming person anyone will ever meet, she will notice if your down and will cheer you up but at the cost of an eardrum. Rids will always make new friends as this story yet progresses.

Now we shall skip over to when Rids is 16 and he is in the middle of what should be a typical day in High school. Our heroes are junior already at this time. The bell rings and everyone swarms the halls.

**Rids POV**

"Hey guys you guys want to go to the movies?"

Everyone looked at each other and then answered. "Yeah!"

I then turn around to walk to my locker I bump into this other cat.

"Ouch" he says while rubbing his head.

I stretch my hand out and reply "Yo buddy need a hand."

This cat was gray and had a white spot at the end of his tail and the bottom half of his face where his nose and mouth was is white.

He then takes my hand and says "Heh, sorry bout that had a lot on my mind."

"It's all good ummm er whats your name."

"Leo." says the gray cat.

"Actually Leo Leonardo the third is my name."

"Well, that's a cool name mines Rids nice to meet you."

"Well I'll see you around then Rids."

"Sure thing buddy later." Leo then leaves the building and I return to my friends.

"And who was that Rids?" says Star in curious tone.

"He is a new friend of mine." I say with a smile.

"Look at you making friends just like in preschool." Star and everyone smiles at me when Star says this.

"Yup always."

We all said our good byes before we left to our own houses. I always walk home with Scar and Randy.

"Guys Junior Prom is coming up." Scar sounded serious about this.

"Eh and whats the problem" I say a little agitated.

"It means you guys need dates," Scar said angrily.

"Eeeep ok Scar," I hid behind Randy.

"But how do you expect us to get one," Randy says in my defense.

"Randy I got you a date with Keary so don't worry Juan what about you," he says pointing at me.

"Well, I'm thinking of taking Star."

"Wow I knew it haha," Scar says hysterically.

I felt a certain rush of blood in my head making me blush. "Well, what about you."

"Me, I already got a date."

"Ok then."

we then waved at each other and then I entered my house.

"MOM, DAD I'M HOME."

I drop my stuff in the entrance and headed to the kitchen.

I turned towards the kitchen and saw a red liquid on the floor.

I quickly ran to the kitchen only to see my parents dead on the floor.

I got on my knees thinking it was only a nightmare but only to realize it was all true.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed so hard that I couldn't feel anything.

Why did it happen who did this. Why would anyone do such a thing. I then noticed a paper in my father's hand.

**Dear Rids,**

**I'm sorry that it had to end this way. We didn't even say our farewells. But in order to keep you alive we had to sacrifice ourselves. Me and your mother wanted to tell you We Love You and we sold this house to someone and we want you to live in an apartment in the middle of Toronto. And we also put all of our money in your bank account. So live a good life son. And don't regret anything.**

**Sincerely,**

**Maria And Sam Ketchel**

I couldn't help it I began crying really hard and left the house. I ran straight to Star's house. I didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note **

**This is the back story of my OC in VG Cats – The way it should be.**

**So I hope you like it and I hope this answers some questions about Rids.**


	2. Sorrow with a Hint of Gloom

**Rids POV**

It's now dark and it's raining hard outside I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't stop thinking of what just happened to my parents back there. So much has happened just now I just can't think of anything. All I have in my head is that scene of my parents on the floor and blood everywhere. I just kept running not thinking of what I was doing. I then see cars passing by as if they were beams of light from the heavens. I just had to leave that place.

I finally arrive at Star's house noticing her parent's car wasn't on the driveway. I looked at my clothes my pants were soaked with the blood my parents were in, all my items of clothing were soaked because of the rain. And my sweater was filled with tears and sorrow, the same way that a person feels when they have lost someone really important.

I knock on the door and I can hear Star's footsteps coming down the stairs. She slightly opens the door and asks "Who is it?"

"Hey it's me Rids."

"Rids." She opens the door all the way. She was wearing her usual get up A pink shirt with a flower on it and a pair of purple pants as purple as a violet rose. "I was about to call you to come over."

She looks at me with curiousity. "Hey Rids why do you look so sad?"

I then put on my Hood. "It's nothin to worry about." Since I was a kid I always thought wearing a hood would mask my emotions when I'm filled with sorrow, but I think Star has caught up with this theory.

"Rids the hood isn't fooling me, I know when you get sad you put on your hood."

Damn it she found out I knew it. "Really Star, it's nothing to worry about."

Star then grabs my arm and immediately lets go. "Rids your all soaked."

"Yeah, It's because it was raining mad out there heh." I gave a weak smile to see if she would fall for it but I guess it didn't work.

"Whoa Rids why are your pants red?" Oh shizz I forgot my pants were filled with blood.

"Star...It's nothing."

"Well hell man your pants are filled with blood of course it's something...tell me Rids, Don't you trust me." I hate it when she says that. We have been friends since Pre-School.

"Ugh, yes I trust you...My parents are dead." I then turned to the fireplace and just stood there. Still having that picture in my head.

Star was shocked at this news she had heard with her soft brown ears. "Oh My God Rids I so sry."

"Don't do that Star, you know I hate it when people apologize when they didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." Star then hugs me ignoring how soaked I am.

"I just know what to do Star, I think I should just listen to what my parents said about moving."

"Wait your leaving Toronto?"

"No, I'm not leaving Toronto just moving into an apartment."

"Ok *Phew* I thought you were leaving me I mean er..."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Star then turns away and changes the subject.

"So Rids you want me to help you pack then."

"Sure Star."

Star leaves to her room to get her coat and and boots.

"I don't know if I should take her with me she might scream when she says my parents on the floor." I thought to myself out loud.

"Alright Rids lets go."

We leave her house and It got darker and it started raining even harder. It's a good thing Star brought an umbrella. We arrive at my house and I stop Star before she enters. "Star don't scream for what ever happens don't scream ok?"

"Ok Rids."

As we enter the house I saw the mail arrived and there was a letter in the mail for me but didn't have a return label. I decided to put it on the counter and read it later. I had a lot of boxes in my room because I was already about to move and live on my own. So we started packing and then I found a picture of me and my parents. My mother was the most beautiful as a Waterlily opens to the morning sun. My father was a tough yet Smart guy. He would always be right when he doesn't even know what it is. My mom's fur was a light brown type of fur but my dad had the same black fur with a white patch on the chest as mine. I got the white spots on my ears from my mother. So I pretty much had a piece of my parents em-breaded on me. I hugged the picture and put it neatly in the box.

"OH MY GOD RIDS LOOK AT THIS." Star yelled from downstairs.

"What is it Star."

She handed me a paper she found within a picture frame.

It read:

**Dear Nephew,**

**Hey nephew hows it been buddy?**

**I know you haven't seen me since you were a kitten, but by now I have passed away.**

**Your parents didn't want to give this to you yet but on the back of this letter is a check for you.**

**(I turned the letter around and saw it was a $5,000 dollar check!)**

**I don't have a reason to have this money anymore since I'm going to be dead anyways.**

**So take care of yourself, and best wishes.**

**Sincerely,**

**Edrick Schel  
**"Whoa Star take a look at this." I show her the check.

I see her eyes filled with wonder and dreams just by looking at her eyes.

"Umm. Star you can give me the check back."

"oh oh yeah heehee sorry." she then continues packing.

After many hours We finally finish and we were tired. "

Star would you sleep in this house with me just for tonight." I said in a gentle voice.

"Sure." she says with a smile.

I take out some pillows and blankets for us.

"Good night."

"Good night Rids."

She fell asleep really quickly. And then I just faded out.

I woke up in a dream which seemed real. It was a sunny day I even can hear the neighbor singing while he showers in the morning. Hahaha typical guy. I then smelled Bacon and heard my mom calling.

"Rids, Breakfast."

"Coming" I replied.

I was smiling as I went down the stairs. I sat down on the table and saw my mom come with plate full of pancakes and bacon.

She smiled and my dad came and hugged her smiling at me but then they fell to the floor. And I saw blood rising from the floor.

"Mom, Dad you guys ok?" I got up and walked to where they were. And saw them dead in the same position as before.

My mom got up and said "Where were you Honey before we died."\

I replied with tears in my eyes "I was at school mom."

I couldn't but run away. I just kept running and running but it seems I wasn't making any progress.

I then woke up gasping for air, then realized it was only a dream.

Star was still asleep, I just stroked her hair for a while before my vision faded and I fell asleep again.


	3. Lessons

**Rids POV**

It's 5:30 in the morning, real early. I was never the one to sleep in...Ever. I looked out the window and dark clouds were rolling in. They look like cotton. The clouds only bring me pain now, pain that I will never shake off. I then look to where I thought Star was, she wasn't there. I then looked towards the kitchen door, and turned away. "I guess she left me...Ahhh...why did you guys have to leave me ….Mom...Dad.." I then hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I got up walked towards the stairs and saw Star coming down the stairs. She was in her undergarments, but I don't think she notices.

"Um..Star (I turned away from her) Your in your undergarments."

"Oh I know."

"Wait, what."

"Yeah I wake up all the time like this."

I then turned back to her and just smiled.

"Ok Star but can you please put your clothes back on please."

"Sure"

She gets her clothes and puts them on. That was such an awkward moment. I just blush when I think about.

"Ok, Rids want me to make something."

"But my parents bodies are there and I don't want to see them the way they are..."

"Huh? Your parents weren't there anymore...It's weird."

I laughed. "Are you trying to make me feel better."

"No I'm serious your parents aren't where they used to be."

I ran to the kitchen and didn't see any blood or any trace of my parents.

"Whoa this is weird." Star just seemed creeped out. "Mabey they are zombies!" She grabs my arm and hides behind me.

"Hahaha, there's no way they are zombies." I then think about it again. "Well I hope."

I turned to see her face and see that she is freaked out so playing a prank on her should be an option.

I walked and opened the fridge to take out some eggs and milk and notice a note.

**Dear Rids,**

**Your parents are dead but somehow alive. **

**The only way you will see him to if you use your powers.**

**Actually they are near your right now.**

**I will knock you out sometimes to teach you how to use your powers at will...**

**From,**

**Death**

**P.S. Don't look behind you.**

I was frozen still with fear. I slowly turned around and saw Star frozen. I grab her and shake her a bit.

"Yo Star...Hey!Listen..."

She wouldn't respond actually she didn't move...It was like time froze... This reminds me so much of that one movie...

I turned to the fridge again only to see another note.

"**HEAR I COME!" said a demonic voice.**

A black figure came out of the ink on the note and I just faded out...

I awoke on the floor but I thing is not right...I not in my house. I observed my surroundings and noticed that I was in a kingdom that was surrounded by fog. I then see a person in a black hood in front of me..

"Who are you?"

"Me... I am Death.."

"Ha your a funny guy, and I'm Tom Cruise."

The stranger then takes his hood off and I see a skeleton head and then he transforms into...ME?

I was shocked he copied my every move.

"Alright Rids enough fooling around I'm going to teach you how to really use your powers."

I was pissed and then I knew I never get pissed this easy...I take a deep inhale and exhaled.

"Alright old man teach me." I can swear this reminds me of a game but I can't seem to remember which one.

"Alright young one let's begin, First I need you to know that this might sting."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

He then shut his eyes and started to concentrate. He then raised a finger and started chanting something weird. I then so the clouds above us roar like mountain lions and then a lightning strike hit me directly.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I kept screaming in pain for so long that I couldn't take it anymore and then something happened...A burst of light came out of my body and stopped the lightning.

"Ahh I see you finally tapped into your deep strength." He then gives me a pouch. "This pounch contains the finest materials and medicines any human made... don't use it unless your in deep trouble."

I nod and stepped back and asked in a timid tone "So what's next."

"That's it for today."

"What really."

"No I was kidding alright let's battle using your new power."

"Wait What.."

He then charged to me and started throwing hard punches. I duck dodged and rolled but once I got up I got hit right on my cheek. I flew for what seemed like miles and then I finally stopped got up and suddenly I stopped one of his punches with me bare hand.

He smiled and just kept going, My reflexes were fast enough to stop every punch and yet I felt the necessity to fight back.

I threw a punch and landed it to his chin.. I took a step back, the black cat's jaw was dislocated.

"Um are you ok grandpa?"

"Yeah I'm alright remember I'm already dead."

"Oh yeah."

"Ok that ends our lesson so remember never use your strength for selfish deeds or I will find you and send you to hell."

I bow and said "No worries, so...Umm... How do I go back to my world?"

"Like this." He pulls out a dagger and stabs my heart.

"Take care young one."

As I faded out I heard him say "Oh kid I forgot to remind you...I KILLED YOUR PARENTS AND IF YOU FOCUS HARD ENOUGH YOU WILL SEE THEM.."

"You suck," I said smiling.

I can't seem to wake up but I hear a voice...


	4. Average Life

**The Pain….**

**Author's note:**

**This Chapter and probably many others will have a comic within it (Of course it going to be VG Cats!). I will have the comic link where it's going to be needed.**

"It's dark in here. Why am I here…..? Where am I….? So many questions but no answers… Huh? A light?"

I began to run towards the light and then I heard a voice. I stopped.

"Rids…."

"Huh, who's there?"

"Rids…."

I began to panic. "Where are you?"

"You don't remember us honey?"

"UGH! Show yourself!"

I began to run towards the light, not noticing that I wasn't making any progress.

"Don't run honey."

I just can't stop hearing these voices.

Two lights came from the darkness, They look exactly like spirits.

Thinking they were enemies I kept throwing punches at them but my punches kept going through them.

Frustrated I stopped throwing punches, "Why aren't any of my punches landing?"

Then one of them got closer to me, My body froze in fear…

The spirit went in me and I had a surge of power go through me.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"Rids, I want you to focus and close your eyes."

I did as i was told, I reopened them and saw...

I couldn't believe my eyes!

My parents were standing right before my eyes.

My dad with tears in his eyes asked, "Son, can you really see us?"

I nodded and my mother happily crying, came to me and hugged me really tight.

"Oh honey it's good to see you again!"

I was shocked as tears fell down my face. Then I felt the warmth of the hug, it's been a while since I felt like this. This really brought joy to me.

Happily i said, "I missed you guys."

We went to the light together and my parents stopped.  
"What's a matter?"  
"As happy as we are seeing you again, we can't come with to the land of the living."  
"So I will never see you guys again?"  
"No son, You can call for us by focusing your thoughts while you sleep."  
I smile and say " Okay see you in my dreams"  
I walked into the light and my vision slowly fades away.

**Rids POV (Normal world)**

I woke up. My eyes are still refocusing but i can tell Star is hovering over me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, your okay."

I slowly got up and rubbed my head with my hand. "Yeah, how long have I been out?"

"Well, about two hours."

I got up and turned to the fridge. "Um? Star did you remove the notes that were on the fridge?"

"What notes?"

"I swear I saw notes on the fridge."

"Your probably still a bit tired, silly."

"I don't know Star, I know I saw notes right there."

"Your probably hallucinating Rids."

"Mabey, but it's just not right."

I noticed the movers came and packed all my stuff and left to the apartment.

"Yo Star, lets roll."

We got in the car, and as we left I just kept staring at the house as we slowly left the neighborhood.

Ahh, we finally arrive at the apartments with the movers.

I help the movers bring in the boxes full of stuff.

**Inside of Apartment**

As I unpack everything Star seems tired.

"Yo Star go take a nap or something you seem tired."

"Nah I'm just trying to relax."

"From what?"

"Everything, and Rids I'm going to call everyone over okay?"

"Sure."

As she dialed everyone's number I continued to unpack.

**Star's POV**

I took out my cell and dialed everyone's number informing everyone that Rids moved. Besides Randy's I had to text him.

I have repeated the same thing over and over to everyone.

Randy: Hello

Me: Hey Randy, I want you to come to Rids new apartment.

Randy: He moved?

Me: Yeah he did. And he lives in the 23rd apartment of the Toronto villas.

Randy: Alright see you there.

Me: Ok.

I had to say the same thing to Sprung and Scar, but Keary's call was the most remarkable.

Me: Hello. Keary?

Keary: Hi Star! What's up?

Me: I want to invite you to come to Rids new apartment.

Keary: Apartment? He moved?

Me: Yeah, He did.

Keary: Ok where does he live?

Me: 23rd apartment of the Toronto villas

Keary: Ok will be over shortly.

Me: Okay bye. *click*

I haven't noticed my self staring at the view from Rids window.

"Hey Star, can you help me unpack?

"Sure."

It was easier to unpack than when I packed earlier.

**After a few restless hours later.**

"Finally were done," exclaims Rids.

"Phew it's about time." I turned the TV on watched some Comedy Central.

*****KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I get up and open the door. "Rids our friends are here."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen."

I turned to Randy who first enters the house.

Randy always brings a deck of cards. He's how you say? A card mechanic.

"Hi Star. Where's Rids?"

"He's in the kitchen, go down the hall and take a left. You can't miss him."

He enters the house and right behind him is Sprung.

In comparison to Randy he is really short.

"Eeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy. Lol. How you been Star?"

"Fine."

"Cool, so where's Rids."

"Just follow Randy."

He also enters the hall.

Next, Scar. Scar is just full of surprises. Not even I know his real personality.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Soooooo? Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Duh."

"Geez don't be mean to me."

"I'm not mean…. Just get inside Scar."

Scar walks in snickering. He loves pissing off people.

Huh? Keary is not here? All of a sudden I see her come out of nowhere and gives me a hug.

"Oh my god Star. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Keary let go. I can't breath."

"Okay."

"So let's go with Rids okay?"

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO!"

Keary is always the one to yell to blow someone's eardrum. In the kitchen you can hear Randy yell "OW, THERE GOES MY 20TH EARDRUM!" Everyone just laughs at tat comment.

We walked into the kitchen only to see the guys enjoying them selves. Enjoying them selves with soda.

"Hey, girls. Join the party." Sprung hands me and Keary a cup and fills it with root bear.

We sit down and hear how everyone's day went. Rids seems a bit happier when he is with his friends.

At the end of everyone's stories, Randy gets up and hands Rids a package.

"Here, It's a gift from me and Sprung."

Rids opened it up without a minute to lose. Inside the package was a Luigi wallet.

"Thanks man. I love it."

Sprung then gets up and pulls out a package from his coat. "Here's something I got for you."

Rids opens it and takes out a pair of shoes.

"Thanks bro these old sneakers were getting old anyways."

Scar and Keary gave him a card for Home Depot. Saying it was for renovation purposes.

"Thanks a lot all of you these gifts are the best."

We all get up in a group hug and then sat down again.

"But before we continue anything I want to say something important."

There was a long pause between all of us.

Randy then blurts out, "Well man spit it out."

"My….My parents are dead."

There was a harsh silence over us.

"I'm so sorry Rids." Keary went to Rids and gave him a hug.

"Lets go to the movies," I said trying to change the subject.

"Sure let's go now before it gets any later," I can tell Rids was happy because I changed the subject.

Randy seems confused. "Um okay let's go."

Scar seems impatient. "Rids want to spar with me. You know. Fist fight?"

"Not right now Scar. Not in the mood. And again sorry for leaving a bruise on your arm the other time."

"Guys I have to go home to pick up some stuff before we leave." I said.

"Okay, Do you want a ride?"

"No thanks."

"Well, Star I'll pick you up at your house. So stay there till I pick you up okay?"

"Okay."

I then left the apartment.

**General POV**

Rids and the gang continued to party for a little bit before leaving to pick up Star at her house. After a couple minutes Star finally arrives at her house only to see a note on the door and her parents' car is not on the driveway.

**Star's POV**

Ahhh, finally arrived at my house. Huh? My parents aren't home? There seems to be a note on the door. I walked to the door and read the note. I also noticed there were a bunch of letters addressed to my parents on the floor.

**Dear Star,**

**Sorry we haven't been home but we went to a business trip and**

**We won't be back for a while.**

**Take good care of your self.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Smitch**

"Well now, It's from my parents after all." I'm still confused about why they went on a business trip without informing me before. Well, now I have to get ready to go the movies before Rids comes and picks me up.

My phone started to ring.

Me: Hello?

Rids: Hey, Star its Rids. (God he sounds excited)

Me: I was about to call you telling you I was ready. Do you need something?

Rids: No, I was wondering what movie we should watch and we wanted to know if Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Is that cool?

Me: Um…Sure.

Rids: Sweet I'm already in the car headed your way see you around.

Me: Okay bye.

Rids: Bye *click*

Well at least I'll be with my friends tonight.

After 5 min, Rids pulls up on the driveway. I got in the car and left to the movies.

**Rids POV (At the movies)**

We finally arrived to the theater. As I parked the van I also saw a gray cat who seems like the one I spoke to in school yesterday. Wait it is the same cat. What was his name again? Oh I remember it's Leo. Heh he seems busy talking with this cute pink cat.

We went into the lobby and I went to the ticket booth to get our tickets. Star and the rest left to get snacks. I happen to see Leo in front of me. As we progressed through the line I over heard him tell his cute friend that they were gonna watch Pirates of the Caribbean 2. I couldn't help but think that they were going out. He purchased his ticket and I purchased mine and we left to watch the movie.

During the movie I always tend to turn to where Leo was sitting. Every time I turn it's a different face. I took some photos. .com/comics/?strip_id=203  
Here's the site I posted on. Its just so funny and yet I still don't understand. Since when was there a skull next to him? And where did he get the torch?

Well I now know Leo is more entertaining than this movie.

**Outside of the theater**

"Guys its 9:30 pm. We should be getting home."

"Alright. Scar Keary lets go home." Sprung says while yawning.

Randy just walked to a cardboard box and sat in it. "Well, I'm home. Now what?"

We all laughed and left to our houses. Besides Star. She left to stay with me in my apartment.


	5. Bring the pain

Rids chapter 5 EVERYTHING GOES DOWN HILLGeneral POVIts midnight and our heroes are asleep except for one. Scar. He rarelysleeps at night but loves to sleep during the day. He usually walksaround the city and at times argues with pantsman. Scar right now islaying down on the roof of his house with Mr. Fluffy. His POVAh the night is so beautiful. Whats even better is that im with mylittle partner right Mr. Fluffy?*woof*The stars are beautiful they light up the dark night. Well, I shouldcruise the city. "Stay here Mr. Fluffy." Wait why am I talking to myself? Meh. Oh well.I jumped off my roof and headed downtown. I passed by my friendshouses and finally got to Rids' old house. Wow its hard for Rids tocome see his old house now. I just continued my jorney downtown. I waspassing by Star's house and heard a glass shatter. I turned to see ifher parents were home. Wait what am I thinking they are never here. Iran towards where i heard the glass shatter. But i guess it wasnt downstairs. So i climbed up to the second floor and sure enough theres thethe broken glass. Then i noticed that window leads to star's room. Theblack figure was in the room looking around. I guess he didnt noticeme. I jumped through the window and began to think wait im no , oh well this is one of my best friends house so what ever happensit was for a good cause. I feel stupid just at the thought thatni justhad i might get killed. I sneeked up to him and gave a good ass hit tothe back which should paralyze him for a stranger fell down face first and he seemed paralyzed. I walked upto him and he swung his razor at me but I jumped away."Oh your just a kid, i couldve killed you. Just go home to yourmommy." he says as he gets up and continues messing up the that im surprised that he wasn't paralyzed but I'm pissed hecalled me a kid. "Hey Im not a kid!" My anger filled my body Icouldn't control my body. I charge towards the figure and he swung hisarm into my gut. I flew back and i was in pain. Gasping for air, iheard him say "You know that wasnt smart of you. I could really hurtyou." he just turned around and continued his search."You. I will kill you." I again charged ag him and this time he swunghis razor which i barely doged but it cut my eyelid and and left onebig scar. "AGH!""See kid. Now why did you make me do that. Now I'm going to hurt youcompletely now." he jumps in the air and punches me in the gut and itried to block some. I couldnt he was too fast. He began to cut myshirt. She left big deep cut in my chest."There now you will never forget me. You stupid kid." he then runs outthe window and looks back at me, "Just in case your wondering my nameis the void." he then laughs and leaves, I couldnt move. The pain...Why does it hurt so much? I need help my chest wont stop bleeding theclosest home would be Rids apartment.I began my journey to Rids place by first getting out of Star's housewith me bleeding everywhere and traveling all over downtown to get toRids apartment. Geez I'm in one mess of a problem. After travelingwhat seemed forever. I finally reach his place and knock on his ...I'm fading away. As soon as i see Rids open the dooreverything went black...RIDS POVIts 345 in the mornin who the hell is up the early. I got out of bedand checked on Star to see if she wasnt awake. Thank goodness shesasleep. She's cute when she sleeps. Whoa wait why am I awake oh yeahthe door. I opened the door. And Scar was standing there drowzy."umm Scar? You okay?"As soon as i said that he fell and then i saw blood splattereverywhere. Then there was a scream behind me. It was Star she wasshocked to see him past out and covered in blood. I ran to my room andgot my cell and dailed 911. I dont want to lose some else in my lifeespecially one of my best friend.3 HOURS LATERWe were in a hospital. Nurses and doctors ran in and out of Scarsroom. Star and I just stood outside trying to stay out of their hours pass and there was no answer from any of the doctors sayinghe was alright. We were scared we might lose him. I just saying to myself he's going to be alive its alright. I knew that was a a doctors comes out and asks if we were his friends."Well your friend seems to okay but he wont be able to do lots ofthings while he is in his state.""Alright we will make sure he wont do anything." i said with a tear inmy eye. Its great to know he is alright. We thanked the doctor and wewalked in Scars room."Hey buddy whats sup?" I said trying to make him feel better. At timeslike this you have to make the best out of things."Nothing just got my ass beat again." he sighs and shrugs. Star and Iwere still in our PJ's."Was it that weird guy with the pants on his head?" asked Star lookingat Scars wound."No it was a burlgur who was in your house looning for something." hethen looked like he remembered something, "Oh his name was the Void."I was shocked because i think i know who it was. But nows not the timeto bring that up. So after a few hours of trying to confort Scar weheaded back to the apartment to sleep for school 's Note:I know this chapter was rushing it. But hey this story is prettyMuch tie in with my main storyThe way it should be. So this is the second to last chapter for the back story.- Leo 4 LifeAeris 4 LifeVGCATS 4 Life


	6. Notice

Yo people of fanfiction I no I haven't updated in a while. Its because Ive been putting together a crew to voice over some vg cats comics actually all of them so far we have about 14 people and we r still looking for more female actors so …if u want to join and are female plz dnt be shy and Message me or my friend Dreadmaster231

Storys that im currently working on is

VG cats- the way it should be

Rids the beginning (Ties into my other story **The way it should be)** so I recommend reading the other one first

Super Mario Bros Z its going with the story of Alvin Earth worms Super Mario Bros Z on Newgrounds which I think he already stopped producing episodes.

Patapon 3 The Story of A Mighty Patapon Lord

These Stories Will hopefully be uploaded on here in (I Hope) in a week. So again sorry for not uploading.


	7. The Final Chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER: ****THE WAY IT SHOULD BE**

Previously On Rids, The beginning:

Our heroes were asleep while Scar was awake. Soon after Scar left his home to go downtown Toronto, he noticed a burglar in Star's house. He went in to investigate only to find himself in a close encounter with death. After being cut deeply he headed towards Rids house for help but fainted in the front of his door way. He then woke up in a hospital with his friends. And everything went fine and dandy from then on... So whats going to happen now To Rids and the Gang and how does this back story intervine with the other story just keep reading and u will find out!

The Void's POV

That guy is going to die tonite… He shall see blood all over is friends. TONITE HE SHALL DIE!

**IN School**

Rids' POV 

Oh My God it's so boring here. Scar is in the hospital, Star is sick at home, and everyone else left on a trip…. Why? Well at least the pink girl is still here… Wait wheres Leo?

*RINGGGGGGGG*

Finally the Bell. Sheesh, I thought it would never ring, Now to find Leo, but first a trip to my locker. I walkled through the crowd in the halls man there are a lot less people than usual today… Today is not a normal day… I kept walking towards my locker and found Leo only a few steps away from the pink girl in our class. It looks like he's holday a rose behind his… I walked slowly to him and then realized it was a rose. A beautiful one I might add. It was pink on the outside and white on the inside. It was a really good choice for that pink girl.. What? He's starting to back off… Uhoh I think I should do something.

I walked to Leo and said "Hey buddy what's up?"

He trys to hide the rose behind him and gives me an embarrassed smile "Oh hi Rids heheheh aww shizz.. you know whats going on don't you?"

"Sorry but yes I do know whats going on." "so you like her huh?" I raise and lower my eyebrows like a pervert.

"Yeah I actually do but I don't even know who she is and I don't even know her name."

I tried to think of how to help him and then said "Buddy here let me do the talking and besides she barley moved here so I doubt she has a lot of friends so lets become her first ones alright?" I grabbed Leo's arm semi dragging him with me towards The cute pink girl. He struggled but I held him down. We finally arrive next to her.

"Yo Missy, How are you?" She gets up and looks at me and asks "Umm? Do I know you?"

"Why actually I'm in Mr. 47's class and I sit in the way, way back, so anyways my name is Rids. And this here is my best buddy Leo, Leo Leonardo the Third."

"Well, My name is Aeris, and umm do you have an imaginary friend?"

I turned around and all I saw was Leo's Flower on the floor..

All of a sudden the lights when out… What's going on? "Umm whats going on?"

Aeris gets really close to me and grabs my arm. It felt great. Yeesh what the hell am I talking about. She's Leo's I cant do that. We began to walk around to what seemed like the halls of our school. We opened all the doors of the school no one was there.

"What happened to all the students that were here earlier?" Aeris asked in a scared tone.

"I guess they left early?" We continued walking down the hallway and then heard a scream of pain. Aeris froze still then ran to me and held me in her arms. I picked her up like guys do on the movies when they save the Princess or a bride. And ran towards the scream.

At the end of the hallway we saw Leo at the corner bleeding from the chest… I couldn't move from my position Aeris looked to him and buried her head in my chest. Leo , Why Leo what did you do?

Leo the coughs and looks up to me. "Hey Rids, I got myself in a bloody situation hahahaha ow." He tried to laugh but then coughed blood. I put Aeris down to check Leo's wound. I cant believe it….. his chest was…. Was… cut where his lungs were … I cant do anything…He's slowly dying… Aeris then faints at the sight of his wounds.

Leo gasping for air then says "Rids take care of her for me…" he then pats my back and then slowly lowers his hand and died. I couldn't do anything…I'm helpless… Everything grew Dark and Death raised from the darkness… "So you want to save your friend?"

"More than anything you can offer. I would even sacrifice my soul for his safety"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal death?"

"Sacrifice your memories and theirs about each other, and I shall save his life…"

I don't want to lose my memories of each other… I got up and looked towards Aeris and walked towards her. "Hey Aeris. Wake up."

She wakes up shakes her head and looked around and jumps on me. "Oh Rids whats going on."

I smiled and said "We are going to forget each other but always remember that I shall protect you guys and hey I shall meet u again in the future." She pulled away from me and said "Rids …I trust you." She comes near me and slowly gives me a kiss.

After that I looked towards Death and said I accept. Death raised his staff and broke the ground. Aeris' and my hands kept holding to each others hands but then broke away. I saw her tears roll on her face as we faded into a bright place. I shall never forget these memories.

**General POV **

So Death had everyone forget each other. Everything was normal tho. Leo and Aeris were best friends and Rids was with his friends but they never talked to each other…or did they…

**Ladies and gentle men this now concludes **

**Rids, The Beginning**

**Now Read VG Cats – The way it should be**


End file.
